Everlasting Rose
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: One of my first HP fanfics.


Everlasting Rose  
  
Note: This is a fan-fiction based upon the movie "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". It is a glorious love story featuring Professor Severus Snape and a new character of my own creation, Rosemary ("Mary") Alexis Nightingale.  
  
"My bounty is as boundless as the Sea. Such is my love for Thee."—Juliet to Romeo, Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare  
  
"O my love is a red, red rose that's newly sprung in June. O my love is a melody, that's sweetly played in tune."—Robert Burns  
  
"Like the leaf clings to the tree, oh my love cling to me."—Some lyrics from the song 'Wild is the Wind' sung by David Bowie  
  
Chapter 1—The Newcomer  
  
Another New Year at Hogwarts had just begun, and a new professor of Broomstick flying had arrived upon the scene. Beforehand, this young woman, Rosemary Alexis Nightingale was her name, had been involved in making medicinal elixirs, magically growing plants, and even nursing dragons all the way in Romania. She had taught classes before, and was very talented in her work. That's why she had been chosen to teach at Hogwarts. Rosemary was overjoyed, and she was very excited to meet the young wizard Harry Potter whom she had read up on, along with her friends. It would be an honor to teach such a clever young lad.  
  
The first night in Hogwarts, every new student and professor was gathered in The Great Hall to enjoy a most succulent feast. Rosemary had never seen so much food in her entire life, but she was not gluttonous. She ate what she could, and felt sleepiness take over her. Immediately, she found her way to the women's dormitories (of course, watching her step with the shifting staircases) and settled herself into bed. While she slept, she had a wondrous dream. In this magnificent vision, she felt an enormous calm wrap around her like a silk cloak. She felt a strange, yet tremendous sensation in her heart. She knew she was in the right place, and knew the dream was a foretelling of grand things to come. Yes, indeed, she would fit in here in this Academy. She knew she would, or the powers that be wouldn't have sent her there.  
  
Chapter 2—Broomstick Flying Class  
  
When day had arrived, Rosemary's affectionate black kitten Ariel had awakened her from her sleep by nuzzling her cheek tenderly. Rosemary yawned and stretched, stroking Ariel's fur. Quickly, Rosemary prepared for the day, bathing, dressing into her professor's teaching robes, and parting her luscious brown hair magically with a wave of her hand. Hurrying, she was able to brush her teeth, and finally accentuated her violet eyes by putting on her hereditary amethyst amulet, ruby, emerald, and opal sorcery rings.  
  
Rosemary headed out into the field to meet her students for Broomstick Flying Class. Rosemary was prepared, ready to show the first year students exactly how talented she was. Hoisting herself upon her broomstick, she rode the broom sidesaddle, like a proper lady. "Observe", she began, "How I sit up straight, my spine erect...", and she happened to catch a glance of the supposed "stogy" Professor Snape. His eyes were hypnotic, and she felt herself diving into them. Lost in a rhapsodic vision of herself reaching for the Professor's hand, she came back into reality and found that she was heading toward the playing field. "Oh, good heavens !", she said, pulling up on her broom and stopping herself before she hit the cold, hard ground. "You see, students...", she said, flustered, turning beet red, "You must pay attention when flying on your broom. Or you may end up flatter than a flapjack on the green.", she said, and then allowed the students to try flying. Rosemary was able to overlook her embarrassment, but Snape's visage remained within her thoughts. An incredible sensation overcame her. It was inevitable, she had fallen in love with the "shifty" Snape...but would this love at first sight prove to be true love ? Only Time would prove if love was in the air.  
  
Chapter 3—Severus' True Colors  
  
Over the passing months, Rosemary didn't embarrass herself in front of the student body. But, Severus knew that she was in love with him. Every day, Rosemary would send him a magical singing love note with her own voice, and her soprano was so airy and beautiful one could swear they were hearing the voice of an angel. She would also magically leave roses on Severus' desk with a note attached reading "Your Secret Admirer". Finally, Severus thought he would repay the favor and express his love for Rosemary too, for he felt tremendous around her.  
During the Christmas season, Severus had sent a message to Rosemary by Ariel, asking her to meet him in Diagon Alley. Supposedly, there were some very nice restaurants there, but the two would just have to wait and see on their first "outing" together. Severus had decided to wear his usual black robes, since that was his best color, and Rosemary wore magenta, which happened to always accent her violet eyes quite nicely. She wore her hair in an origami-like twist, the stray hairs dangling in front of her ears, perfectly curled. As usual, her ruby rose earrings ornamented her ears lusciously.  
  
Severus and Rosemary found a restaurant called "The Black Cauldron", and decided to go inside. Severus held the door open for Rosemary, and the two sat down to order dinner. "Many of the students talk of you, Severus.", Rosemary said, lost in his eyes yet again. "Yes, they do. But don't believe everything you hear, my dearest Rose. I am not cold-hearted and cruel as they say. In fact, young Harry doesn't know that I am concerned for his well-being, with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on his trail.", Severus said, in a convicted and almost proud fashion. A gentle smile graced his face. She had seen that smile before when she first saw him conducting his Potion's Class. But, the initial look was one of merriment and near reverence. Severus took Rosemary's hand in his, and brought it to his lips, carefully kissing it so lightly that Rosemary felt a jolt of electricity pass through her hand. "Kinetic energy ! Pure static shock ! I've never felt anything like that before !", she said, in an excited voice. "Oh, pardon me, it's just that you are simply magnetic, and I suppose I underestimate my magic power sometimes.", Severus said, lightly blushing. His dark eyes sparkled in delight. Severus was showing his true self for the first time in a long time. The students at Hogwarts were misjudging Snape, without even knowing it. Deep down, Severus was a compassionate wizard, with incomprehensible power, and a great affinity for knowledge.  
  
After the two had enjoyed a scrumptious meal, they had laughed at their jokes, and enjoyed a little champagne as well. As they left "The Black Cauldron", it was a gorgeous night, with stars twinkling above and a full moon. Severus had known Rosemary for about 9 months or more now, and this had been his first outing with her. But, he knew that they were meant to be. He just felt it in his blood. She was special, and unique. She could forever make his dull life completely ethereal ! He had to propose to her at this moment, for fear he might lose her forever. He took out his wand on impulse and waved it very gracefully, much like a conductor of an orchestra would. In front of Rosemary appeared a 24-karat gold ring encrusted with a sparkling diamond that wasn't flashy, but medium sided, and shaped like a rose. "My precious Rose, my dear, dear Rose...I must ask you...", he said, holding her hand to his heart, kneeling down prostrate before her..."Would you honor me forever by granting me your hand in holy matrimony ?" Rosemary was surprised at such a spontaneous gesture, but all her life; she had been waiting for a moment like this. In her heart of hearts, this was a fairy tale come true. Emphatically she answered, "Yes, my heart, and as I have said always to you, I love you more than words can express, and more than magic can show !" She joyfully put the ring on her right ring finger, wrapped her arms around him, and he capriciously wrapped his arms in turn around her waist. The two lovers kissed for the first time, and the moment seemed to last for eternity. When they broke the kiss, the one thing the two could say was..."That...was spellbinding !"  
  
Chapter 4—Wedding in Hogwart's Dining Hall  
  
It was May, the time of year when flowers had just begun blooming and things were becoming fresh and new again. For one year now, Severus and Rosemary had been engaged, and they had been going on dates for many months. They were always joyful together, and even happy when working apart as they had to being Professors. The wedding was scheduled to take place any minute now, and Severus resumed a very calm and stoic stance in his dark purple velvet matrimonial robes although internally he was shaking. Rosemary was being draped in her gown by the help of attendant owls, including the famous Hedwig. Her dress and garland were fashioned with white roses, illustrating her purity and sweet innocence. She felt like a Princess in the lavish gown, and couldn't wait to show her future husband what she looked like. She was also anxious to see what Severus looked like in his matrimonial robes. The time was near, and the wedding knell tolled, loudly, vivaciously, and joyously.  
  
The wedding march had begun, and doves had been released to bring forth peace upon the couple to be. Lifting up her skirts a little, Rosemary was able to walk down the aisle without tripping. Hermione who held her train behind Rosemary, attended her. Cho Chang was the flower girl, and Neville was the ring bearer. Dumbledore, being Head of the Ministry of Magic, decided to be the best man. An Agnostic wizard from Italy, licensed to perform weddings was given the nod by Dumbledore to begin the ceremony.  
  
The ceremony was spectacular, ending with the picturesque kiss of the newlywed couple, and fireworks shot off by the student's and Professor's wands. Confetti rained from above, and then food magically appeared on the table, ready for consumption. There was much joviality, and the mood was simply breathtaking. It was a day that everyone in Hogwarts would remember. But, from that day on, both Severus and Rosemary's lives were about to change, and an even more special delight would enter into Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 5—A First for Hogwarts, and the Snapes  
  
9 months passed and Rosemary gave birth to two fraternal twins of differing genders. The young girl, who was born first was named Marianna Quisitis, and the young boy was named Stephen Magus. Both names were perfectly suited for the two children. There was no problem finding a babysitter for the two infants, because there were some new Nannies that had just arrived to the Academy not so long ago, and they were more than happy to take care of famous babies. The two children overjoyed Hogwarts. Soon, they would be playing Quidditch in the green, mastering spells, potions, choosing their wands, and...my, my, my how children grow !  
  
Epilogue   
  
Marianna and Stephen grew older and learned the ways of magic just as their parents had. They both became skilled in different areas. When the two both turned 7, they were allowed to start actually performing the Art of Magic. Marianna was very good with elemental magic, and Stephen could charm animals and supposedly had the gift to ward off Dementors with a powerful glowering stare. The two parents also watched the other children interact with Marianna and Stephen. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Cho really liked the two, and they all became a circle of friends. Harry even trusted Severus more, and Severus was glad that he did. No longer was he seen as "shifty" or "stogy". Severus had his "everlasting Rose" to thank for that. Rosemary's beauty, intelligence, wit, and humor never faded, and these things made Severus unbelievably happy and proud to be married to her. It was a fairy tale ending for a not-so-likely couple. Only the future knew what would become of the two Snape children, and the so called "mischief makers of Hogwarts". For the time being, my dear friends, another chapter closes in the book of Hogwarts, and another is just waiting to begin.  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt November 30, 2001 


End file.
